Purity
by KP100
Summary: History tends to repeat, but with new twists. Rosemary (or Ro, as her best friend calls her), is the latest Pravus. However, when she falls in love with someone that is not of her own, can her family suck it up and deal with the family no longer being "pure"? Rated T for language. Description will probably change.
1. Chapter 1

A pencil hit the desk as a young, black-haired girl finished her math test. Slumping back into her seat, she sighed quietly in relief. She despised math, almost as much as….no. She refused to think of _him_. She glanced around the classroom until she found her best friend, Zeke. The most popular guy in school, and he decided to be best friends with the most hated and unpopular girl in school.

He always had been slightly off. She smiled at him and shot him an exhausted look. He laughed silently. and stuck his tongue out at her before going back to his test. She shook her head and smiled. She bent over and was about to pull a book from under her desk, since she was one of the first people done, when a note landed on her desk. Arching an eyebrow, she flipped it over to see if her name was on it. Nothing was on the outside, so she opened it.

_Someone's watching you. Don't turn around, or they'll know you know. ;) -Zeke_

She rolled her eyes again, and looked over to him. He was snickering at his desk. She picked up her pencil, and did his favorite trick. She wrote her reply while staring at him, never looking at the paper. He loved this, because she wasn't paying attention to where or how she was writing, but it looked exactly the same as her normal hand writing. Somewhat girly, but mainly chicken scratch. She finished her reply, and glanced at the teacher to make sure she wasn't paying attention. Miss Grouch was deeply engrossed in her reading. Twilight.

Figures.

She tossed the note to Zeke, who caught and hid it with skill only a practiced person had. He quickly and quietly unfolded it under his desk and read it.

_Is it that creepy stalker boy? I swear, if he so much as breathes near me I'll go vamp on him..._

Zeke snickered, and put the note up. A few moments later, the bell rang letting school out for the weekend. A chorus of groans and "I'm not dones!" followed it. She chuckled, standing up and shouldering her black bag with silver spider webbing and walking over to Zeke.

"Seriously, was it?"

"Ro, relax. It was him."

"Oh thank G- wait. HEY!" She laughed, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Ow!" he fake pouted. "That hurt, you vamp." He said, losing his pout and laughing.

"Please. I didn't hit you that hard."

"Yes, you did."

"Whatever, lets just get out of here before the Grinch throws Twilight at us. I don't feel like glittering today." she snickered, looking at Miss Grouch from the corner of her eye. She was glaring at them, her book off to the side with a TEAM EDWARD card keeping her page.

"Hurry, before the half vamp comes for you!" He whispered, pushing her out the door as he laughed.

"Hey, I'm a halfa." she pouted playfully.

"Yes, but you don't glitter. or at least not to my knowledge." He laughed, as they started walking to the front doors of the school.

"Maybe I do." She stated, holding her head high.

"Really? Like when?" he chuckled, arching an eyebrow.

"Like...like when I'm all alone with a human in a field with flowers." she laughed.

"Fine, you got me. Can we go back to your place for the usual event of violent video games and snacks?" He asked.

"Depends. What kind of snacks?" she asked, winking at him.

He grinned and winked back. "How does blood sound, miss glitter?"

"Right about now, pretty good. And I swear if you start calling me that..." she laughed as they walked out the front doors into a bright sunny, snowy winter day. With only two weeks left until Christmas, they were excited for the semester to be over. Tightening her black scarf around her neck, Rosary jogged down the front steps of Bathory High.

"You know, my great-great-great grandfather used to live here."

"Was he the one that was vampire?"

"Yes and no. He was the original halfa." she explained.

"Cool. Do you know his name?"

"Yeah, I do. Why wouldn't I? He's the most famed and feared vampire of all time." She laughed.

"I don't know. What is it?"

"Vladimir, or Vlad, Tod."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well… I'm in the car and feeling sick. Probably shouldn't be writing this, but I'm stubborn so oh well. I'm supposed to be doing homework, but since my stepdad somehow managed to make an adapter for the laptop that goes in the car and this car ride has over 4 hours to go… yeah.**_

_**I don't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod….that honor is all Heather Brewer's.**_

* * *

After a long day of video games, snacks (blood for Rosemary, chips for Zeke) and goofiness, the two best friends sat down at the smooth oak table to discuss the next day.

"So, Halo or Call of Duty tomorrow?" Rosemary asked.

"You just want to play those because of the blood amount." Zeke laughed, causing Rosemary to crack a smile.

"What can I say? I'm a creature of the dark that craves violence, gore and blood."

"I'll say. Ever thought of wearing yellow before?" Zeke teased, poking her stomach lightly. Rosemary crinkled up her nose in disgust.

"Yellow? Reminds me of the sun."

"You don't even burn in the sun though!" Zeke laughed.

"Still!" Rosemary laughed. Once she calmed down she smiled at Zeke, who smiled back. They sat there for a few moments before Rosemary snapped out of her trance and got up to heat up a cup of blood for herself and some hot chocolate for Zeke. "You want vanilla flavoring in your hot chocolate?" she asked, not turning around as she fixed her cup of B positive and stirred his drink at the same time.

"Yeah, I like it better that way." He said, releasing a deep sigh. Rosemary nodded and began humming, a habit she had picked up from her mother before she had up and left her. "What're you humming this time?" Zeke asked, smiling.

"The usual."

"Skillet?" Rosemary snorted.

"Yeah, actually." She smiled at him as she poured his hot drink into a mug and brought their drinks over to the table. After setting his down in front of him, she plopped down in the chair next to him and sipped her blood. Zeke wasn't so into the polite sipping thing however, and preferred to take large gulps. Rosemary chuckled, watching him do so.

"What?" he asked, pausing between a gulp.

"You drink that stuff like a bloodholic drinks blood." She laughed, letting her glistening white fangs show. Zeke was the only human she let see them.

"Haha. Very funny. You know chocolate is the same to humans as blood is to you vampires." Rosemary smirked and continued to silently sip her cup of blood. After a while the front door opened and in walked a flustered woman. She had plastic bags hanging off her arms, and her fur lined hood was covered in a light dusting of snow. Her strawberry blonde hair was curled and her flowing long sleeved shirt hung loosely around her neck and shoulders but clutched at her slim waist. She set the bags down on the counter and pushed her hair from her face.

"Hey Aunt Irene." Rosemary smiled at her "aunt".

"Hey Rose, Zeke." Irene smiled at the two, showing her set of perfectly straight white teeth, her gold green eyes glittering with mischief.

"Hey Aunt Irene." Zeke smiled, he had grown up here and had picked up the habit of calling her his aunt despite the fact they were no where near related. Rosemary got up and started helping Irene unpack her grocery bags and put the stuff away. She held up a small brown jar.

"Nutella? Don't you think you have enough of this?" she raised a well plucked eyebrow.

"You can never have too much Nutella." Irene grinned.

"Agreed! That stuff is heaven on Earth!" Zeke laughed. Rosemary rolled her eyes and put the chocolate spread up. They finished up putting the groceries up, Rosemary grabbed a bag of chips and sat back down to finish up her now luke warm blood and snack on the chips. Irene sat down across from her.

"You humans and your chocolate." She chuckled, shaking her head and opening the bag. She reached in and popped a chip in her mouth.

"You vampires and your blood." Zeke replied, sipping his chocolate and reaching for the chip bag.

"Hey, no fair! I actually have to drink blood to survive." She defended herself, pulling the chip bag away. "And you don't need anymore. You had more than half a bag earlier."

"You had the rest though." Zeke pouted.

"Yes, but who here is half dead and therefore doesn't gain fat as quickly?" she grinned at him before teasingly eating a large chip. Zeke sent her a glare. She grinned happily at him.

"Whatever. I gotta go anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." Zeke shook his head, smiling. He got up from the table and placed his now empty mug in the sink. Waving as he left the room, the front door closing soon after. Rosemary continued to eat chips and sip her blood for a few moments.

"So... did you do your homework?" Irene asked, trying to start conversation.

"Haha. You know I finish it before I get out of school." Rosemary smiled.

"That's my girl." Irene grinned before standing and walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Rosemary sighed and put the chips up and her empty cup before grabbing a can of soda for later and heading up the steps to her room to read.

* * *

_**I'll update soon...hopefully... but anyways, review? Maybe?**_


End file.
